falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Fallout 2 perks
General information In Fallout 2, perks are selected every 3rd level (or 4th with the Skilled trait). There are 70 regular perks and 12 special perks. For perks with multiple ranks the benefit listed should be interpreted as "per rank". Chems can be taken (e.g., Mentats or Buffout) to increase desired SPECIAL stats temporarily; this allows gaining perks that normally would be unavailable. Perks taken under drug influence remain permanent, even when the stats fall under the requirements after the chems wear out. List of perks One quirk of Fallout 2 it inherited from its predecessor is the absence of balance in perks, although the lack of an arbitrary level limit has eliminated some of the systemic issues, increasing the number of viable perks. As in the previous games, Awareness (detailed combat information) alongside Bonus Rate of Fire/Bonus HtH Attacks (global reductions of AP costs for attacks) are universally useful, joined by Slayer and Sniper, which become available due to the increase in the amount of experience gained in a regular playthrough. The remainder of viable perks is virtually the same (Action Boy/Girl, Bonus Move, More Criticals/Better Criticals, Quick Pockets, Dodger, and Toughness), joined by Living Anatomy. The remaining perks * Several of the newly added perks rely heavily on the player's build and min-maxing, such as the seven Gain Attribute perks, or Mutate! * The virtually unlimited amount of experience points and absence of an arbitrary level limit make perks focused on increasing the rate of experience gain (Swift Learner) slightly attractive, but also eliminate the need for skill point perks like Educated, Gambler, Harmless, Master Thief, Medic, Mr. Fixit, Negotiator, Salesman, Speaker, or Survivalist. Unlike later games, these perks do not unlock any additional dialogue options either. Here and Now is also made pointless by the absence of a clear benefit outside a bulk experience gain. * Design of stealth and theft is primitive. Failure to steal causes most, if not the entire map, to become permanently hostile, as does failing to sneak (Ghost, Silent Death, Silent Running, and Pickpocket). * Dialogues have systems that are poorly or even unimplemented. The reaction system is fundamentally broken, making it nearly impossible for a character to react negatively (rendering Cult of Personality, Empathy and Presence useless), while Speech is far more important than Intelligence (Smooth Talker). * Lack of balance in combat marginalizes most combat perks. Bonus HtH Damage and Bonus Ranged Damage offer minimal bonuses, Demolition Expert and Pyromaniac affect marginal use weapons, Earlier Sequence is meaningless due to the way turn-based combat is implemented in the game, Rad Resistance and Snakeater increase resistance to marginal threats, Weapon Handling, Night Vision and Sharpshooter have a limited impact due to the underlying chance to hit calculation that prioritizes weapon skills, while Animal Friend does not affect genuine threats like deathclaws. Heave Ho! does not have any effect unless the player character's strength is less than 4 (and affects weapons of marginal usability). Quick Recovery and Stonewall affect a marginal issue in combat. * Despite the variety of world map encounters, perks related to it provide marginal benefits (Cautious Nature, Mysterious Stranger, Pathfinder, Scrounger, Survivalist), while special encounters rely principally on raw Luck, eliminating the need for Explorer, Ranger, Scout. * The remainder of perks is affected by general balance. Strong Back and Pack Rat are rendered meaningless by the infinite capacity of party members like Ian, while Fortune Finder and Master Trader have little impact due to the abundance of loot for trading. Traps are extremely rare, eliminating the need for Light Step, while the ready availability of Sexpert obviates the need for Kama Sutra Master, while the presence of stimpaks does the same for Faster Healing, and Healer. Finally, Comprehension is rendered useless due to the fixed threshold at which skill books stop giving benefits. Regular perks Special perks Weapon perks These are hidden perks that apply whenever the user has a particular weapon equipped, providing additional bonuses. Armor perks These are hidden perks that apply whenever the user wears a particular armor, providing additional bonuses. Cut or legacy perks Some Perks were either cut from the game, or left over as legacy content from Fallout and thus still can be found in the game files. *Animal Friend *Flower Child *Friendly Foe *Mental Block See also * Fallout perks * Fallout 3 perks * Fallout: New Vegas perks * Fallout 4 perks * Fallout 76 perks * Fallout Tactics perks * Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel skills Category:Fallout 2 perks Fallout 2 ru:Способности Fallout 2 de:Fallout 2 Extras pt:Perks do Fallout 2